Used To Be
by fujoshi97
Summary: Junhyung dan Yoseob yang telah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun, ketika Yoseob mulai merasakan perubahan pada Junhyung. hingga dia mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. Bisakah Yoseob menerima kenyataan itu? Broken!JunSeob Slight!JunHara / Yaoi / One Shoot / SongFic / Fail!Angst / Gaje / Sad Ending Read n Review? :)


Used To Be

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; One Shoot ; SongFic

Rating : PG

Cast : Yong Junhyung, Yang Yoseob of Beast, Go Hara of Kara. Beast and others as Cameo.

Summary : Junhyung dan Yoseob telah menjalin hubungan selama lebih dari 2 tahun. Tetapi, bagaimana jika Junhyung mulai berubah. Bagaimana dengan Yoseob? ( Fail Summary )

Warning : Typo ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-ai ; Gaje dan masih banyak lagi.

Inspired by : Used to be

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please.**

**~JunSeob~**

_I can't seem to get a piece of mind_

_Cause It's running through my mind all the time_

_I can't really help it_

_This is so confusing yeah~_

_I can't understand it_

Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah imut atau yang biasa yang disebut dengan Baby Face, Nampak menghela nafas nya pelan. Ia telah menunggu kekasihnya di tempat itu sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dia mulai merasa jenuh menunggu kekasihnya yang entah kenapa sangat terlambat itu.

Namja imut itu pun sudah sangat lelah mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Daritadi, panggilan teleponnya hanya di sambungkan dengan mesin kotak suara saja. Namja tadi sudah ingin pulang. Hanya saja ia khawatir jika ia pulang nanti, ternyata kekasihnya itu sampai.

Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil-saat ini sedang musim salju-. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasihnya sebentar lagi. Sambil terus mengiriminya pesan singkat yang hampir semuanya berisi sama, 'Kau dimana, apa kau baik-baik saja?, aku menunggumu.' Namja itu sudah mengiriminya lebih dari 20 kali. Namja itu memutuskan untuk menunggu 10 menit lagi. Jika, namja itu tidak datang juga. Maka, ia akan pulang saja. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menahan udara dingin disini

Tak berapa lama tampak seorang namja mengenakan kacamata hitam dan membawa dua kopi hangat. Namja imut itu segera menghampiri namja tadi. "Junhyung-ah." Panggil namja imut itu. "Yoseob." Balas namja tadi.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa kau sangat terlambat?" Tanya Yoseob panjang lebar. Junhyung tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan kopi hangat yang ia pegang tadi kepada Yoseob.

Yoseob menatap Junhyung bingung, sebelum mengambil kopi dari tangan Junhyung. "Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu. Aku tadi ada keperluan mendadak, karena itu aku terlambat." Jelas Junhyung.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon ku? Dan, membalas pesan singkat ku?" lanjut Yoseob. "Ponselku tertinggal di apartemen. Mungkin baterainya habis. Jadi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menghubungiku."

"Aku menunggumu lebih dari 1 jam disini. Seharusnya, kau menghubungi ku. Memang dikantormu tidak ada telepon?" sinis Yoseob. Dia benar-benar kesal bagaimana mungkin namjachingunya ini begitu santai. Sementara, dia sudah khawatir dan kedinginan menunggunya disini.

"Aku sangat sibuk, Seobi." Jawab Junhyung singkat. Yoseob yang mendengarnya kontan semakin kesal, namjachingunya benar-benar tidak memperdulikan dirinya. Tidak ada kata-kata maaf selain 'Mianhae' yang diucapkan namjachingunya itu.

"Aku membencimu!" bentak Yoseob setelah itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Junhyung. Sebenarnya, ia berharap Junhyung akan mengejarnya. Tapi, saat ia menenggok kebelakang ia tidak melihat namjachingunya itu.

_Junhyung-ah, kenapa kau berubah? Dulu kau akan langsung meminta maaf dan segera mengajak ku pergi kemanapun yang kumau agar aku tidak marah lagi. Kau juga tidak pernah membuat ku menunggu selama itu. kenapa kau sekarang bersikap dingin padaku? _Batin Yoseob miris.

Yoseob menyadari kalau sikap Junhyung mulai berubah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Junhyung tidak lagi perhatian kepada Yoseob. Tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan, bahkan untuk menelepon dan menanyakan kabarnya saja jarang. Jika ditanya, ia hanya akan menjawab "Aku sibuk." _Sebenarnya kau kenapa? _Pikir Yoseob. _Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? _Batin Yoseob. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. _Aku sangat mencintaimu Junhyung-ah. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa tanpamu. _Yoseob merasakan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya dan mebasahi pipinya. Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan beranjak pulang. Dia lelah dengan semua ini.

_Do you remember when we promised each other to stay forever in love?_

_Hey girl you stepped on the promise_

_You did the ugliest thing I could think of_

_Tell me how could I let it go?_

Yoseob termenung di kamarnya sambil memandang fotonya dengan Junhyung. Junhyung tersenyum sambil merangkul Yoseob, sedangkan Yoseob tersenyum sambil membuat tanda V dengan tangannya.

_**Flashback**_

Junhyung dan Yoseob sedang makan malam disebuah restaurant yang cukup mewah. Mereka terlihat sangat berbahagia. Yoseob terus berceloteh menceritakan hal yang dialami dia hari itu. sedangkan, Junhyung menanggapi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yoseob berhenti memakan makanannya, dia menatap Junhyung sebentar sebelum bertanya. "Junhyung, kita akan selalu bersama, kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?" Tanya Yoseob.

Junhyung tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakan tanganya diatas tangan Yoseob. Mengenggamnya pelan. "Tentu saja." Jawab Junhyung.

"Saranghae." Ucap Yoseob dengan wajah merona. "Nado Saranghae." Balas Junhyung. Setelahnya, mereka tertawa bersama. Saat-saat seperti ini lah yang paling dibahagiakan Yoseob.

_**Flashback done**_

Yoseob kembali meneteskan air matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Bukan karena kejadian itu, tapi karena Junhyung yang sekarang. _Aku merindukanmu Hyung. Bisakah kita kembali di waktu itu. dimana kau masih bersikap hangat padaku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung._ Yoseob menyembunyikan wajanya dibantal. Dia kembali menanggis hingga tertidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

**Seoul , 12:00 KST**

Siang ini, Yoseob ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Junhyung. Dia ingin menemui Junhyung di kantornya siang ini. Memang bukan hal yang baru, tetapi mengingat hubungan mereka yang sedang regang mereka jarang bertemu. Bahkan, Junhyung masih belum menghubungi Yoseob sejak kejadian waktu itu. tapi, Yoseob memutuskan untuk melupakanya. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Junhyung. Karena itu, dia akan kekantornya dan meminta maaf karena sudah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

Sesampainya di kantor Junhyung, ia langsung menuju kantor tempat Junhyung bekerja. Dia hendak mengetuk pintu, ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak ia kira. Badanya bergetar dan matanya mulai memanas, ia tidak menyangka ia akan menemukan hal ini dikantor Junhyung. Di ruangan itu, Junhyung tampak memangku seorang yeoja yang dikenal Yoseob sebagai sekretarisnya. Mereka tampak begitu menikmati sesi make-out mereka.

Yoseob masih terdiam, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat seorang yang kau cintai berselingkuh bukan. Tapi, senyum itu. Senyum hangat Junhyung, yang dulu hanya diberikan kepada Yoseob. Bahkan, yeoja itu sudah mendapatkanya. Sudah sebulan ini, Junhyung tidak pernah tersenyum hangat lagi. Tapi, dengan yeoja itu Junhyung dapat kembali tersenyum.

_Apa kau bahagia denganya, hyung? Kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu lagi kepadaku, hyung. Jika ini yang membuatmu bahagia, aku tidak keberatan hyung. _Yoseob melangkah keluar dari ruangan Junhyung, perlahan. Dia tidak ingin Junhyung tahu kalau Yoseob mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan.

_You used to be my everything_

_I used to be your only king_

_We used to be unseparable_

_We couldn't spend the nights away_

_You used to be my melody_

_You used to mean the world to me_

_You didn't even say you were sorry sorry_

Yoseob baru selesai mandi, saat dia melihat ada 1 pesan singkat dari Junhyung. Yoseob tersenyum pahit. _Apa ia menyadari kehadiranku tadi siang? _Pikir Yoseob. Ia membuka pesan itu, 'Apa tadi siang kau datang ke kantor, Yoseob?'. _Sudah kuduga. _Batin Yoseob.

Yoseob pun menggetikan balasan kepada Junhyung. 'Ani. Aku tidak kesana. Wae?' yoseob memutuskan untuk berbohong kepada Yoseob. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Junhyung tahu, kalau dia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tidak berapa lama, ponsel Yoseob kembali berbunyi. Hanya saja ini merupakan panggilan, bukan pesan singkat.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Yoboseyo, yoseob-ah.. apa kau yakin kau tidak ke kantor ku tadi siang?"

"Ani. Aku istirahat dirumah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Jinja? Kau tidak berbohong padaku bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Sebelum Yoseob sempat membalas, ia sudah dapat mendengar suara panggilan yang diputus. Dia menghela nafas pelan. _Aku bahkan sampai berbohong, kalau aku sedang sakit. Dan,lihatlah ia bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku sedikit pun. Dia bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapan ku lagi. _

Yoseob memutuskan mengirimi Junhyung pesan singkat yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu besok siang di tempat biasa. Yang hanya dibalas 'Ya.' Benar-benar singkat. Yoseob memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak ingin tetap bersama dengan Junhyung. Jika keberadaan dia tidak lagi penting bagi Junhyung. _Mungkin tempatku dihatimu telah digantikan oleh Go Hara-shi. _

_Situation gone bad _

_And you're the one that's mad_

_How come I'm the one that ripped you apart?_

_Can't believe that you would try to push this to the side_

_How come I'm the one that ripped you apart?_

Next Day

Yoseob sampai di tempat perjanjian mereka lebih dulu sebelum Junhyung. Tapi, Yoseob tidak curiga. Dia sudah menduga ini yang akan terjadi. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, Junhyung sudah tidak pernah semangat untuk menemui Yoseob. Karena itu, pastilah Yoseob yang akan menunggu Junhyung.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Yoseob melihat Junhyung masuk kedalam café. Ia melihat sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya menemukan Yoseob. Yoseob tidak memungkiri kalau penampilan Junhyung masih sangat mempesona untuk Yoseob. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoseob masih mencintai namja dihadapanya ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junhyung tanpa basi-basi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yoseob. Sebelum Yoseob mengakhiri hubungan mereka, ia ingin mempunyai sedikit kenangan untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Junhyung singkat. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku harus segera kembali kekantor." _Apa kau begitu merindukan yeoja itu. kau bahkan baru sampai. _Batin Yoseob miris.

"Aku ingin kita mengkahiri hubungan kita ini. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti 2 tahun lalu. Karena itu, lebih baik kita mengakhirinya saja." Yoseob berusaha mengatakanya sejelas mungkin. Tapi, ia merasa kalau suaranya bergetar menandakan kalau ia ingin menanggis. _Aku tidak boleh menanggis di depan Junhyung. Kau harus kuat, Yoseob! _

Junhyung menatapnya datar, sebelum berkata, "Aku yakin kau sudah tau soal hubunganku dengan Hara. Bukan begitu?"

"Anieyo." Bohong Yoseob. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Sebulan yang lalu, kau masih menerima sikapku yang mulai dingin padamu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kita berpisah?" Tanya Junhyung memojokan Yoseob.

"Ne, kemarin aku ke ruangan kantormu dan melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan, yah itu juga alasan kenapa aku meminta kita berpisah. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui bahwa perbuatanmu saja yang bersikap dingin padaku sudah membuatku sakit, hyung. Apa yang kau harapkan, hyung? Aku tetap disini menunggumu dan berharap suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku dan tersenyum hangat seperti dulu? Senyum itu sudah kau berikan pada yeoja itu Hyung. Aku tidak ingin sakit dari ini. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Setidaknya kita tetap teman kan Hyung?"

Yoseob mengucapkan setiap kata itu dengan tulus. Tidak sedikit pun, ia berfikir untuk egois dan memaksa Junhyung untuk tetap disisinya. Biarpun, ia masih sangat mencintai Junhyung, dia ingin Junhyung bahagia juka itu berarti bukan bersamanya, maka ia harus mengikhlaskanya.

Junhyung menghela nafas, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menarik Yoseob dan membawanya keluar café. Di luar café ia memeluk Yoseob sambil berbisik, "Mianhae Yoseob. Biar bagaimanapun kau tetap memiliki satu tempat special di hatiku." Setelah itu Junhyung melepaskan pelukanya. Ia tersenyum kepada Yoseob. "Aku pergi dulu. Jika kau membutuhkanku, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghubungiku. Arraseo?"

Yoseob hanya dapat mengangguk kecil. Ia melihat punggung Junhyung semakin menjauh. Ia masih sangat mencintai Junhyung, Tapi, senyum tadi benar-benar hangat dan entah kenapa membuat Yoseob yakin kalau ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk mereka. Yoseob mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya. "Saranghae Junhyung-ah.."

_Do you remember when we promised each other to stay forever in love?_

_Hey girl you stepped on the promise_

_You did the ugliest thing I could think of_

_Tell me how could I let it go?_

**END**

**Author note**

Anyeoong! Author udah nyimpen fanfic ini dari dulu. Tapi, karena merasa ceritanya gaje jadi author ga publish.

Tapi, sayang juga kalaau diendepin(?) doing ._.

Maka, dari itu author publish disini.

Bagi, yang membaca N mereview gomawo ne #bow

~RnR?


End file.
